


Three Reunions and a Half

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel needs a hug, Dream Drop Distance aftermath, Gen, I can not stress that enough, I'm a bit old fashion where I live friendship more then romance, Meh, Roxas becomes a Somebody, Roxas gets a Heart, Roxas needs a hug, if your looking for Akuroku you won't find it here, just good ol friendship, let them be happy Nomura, they've been through so much, you have my apologies but i just have never shipped it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: He accepted his fate, when he was told that in order for Sora to awaken, was for Roxas to stop existing, Roxas did it anyway no matter how angry he was at the time, because in the back of his mind he knew that really, what was the point? There was nothing left for him out here anyway.So Roxas went, peacefully with a smile on his face. But that didn't mean he didn't miss being on the outside, that didn't mean he missed being among the living any less. Because he did. But truly, there wasn't anything he could do to change it, his hand had been dealt, this nobody had played his part in awakening the true Hero. There was nothing left for him to do but sleep.





	Three Reunions and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so its been years since I've even had a thought about writing for Kingdom Hearts, it was my first fic back on Fanfiction and it didn't well, no one read it or reviewed it and that really discouraged me and hurt my confidence. But I've been a fan of the series since it's release back on the PS2. I just never wrote for it BUT now years later, with my writing a lot better then it use to be, I have decided to give it another go. 
> 
> If your read the additional tags and are still here then I'm so happy, because yes this isn't Akuroku, I am one of those rare KH fangirls that actually don't ship them or SoraxRiku. I never have, I just see friendship. And there are others like me out there, we are few but we are there.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. XD

He was aware. Aware of many things going on around him. He felt so many emotions from within his true self. From within Sora's heart. He could feel physical pain got injured, he felt _fear_ and _worry_ , _helplessness_ and _confusion_ radiating off of Sora in quiet moments with himself and this thoughts. Roxas felt all that and so much more could he feel within his somebody's heart— _Yes_ , not his own, for he did _not_ have one, but he was able to exist because Sora, just like Naminè had told him before— he hadn't faded away.

He could also hear things as well, he heard many voices belonging to the friends of Sora, such as Riku and Kairi as well as Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. These people were important to Sora, and knowing that these were Sora's friends and not his own, Roxas decided to not listen in, not to eavesdrop, for they were people of Sora's past, their hearts were connected to **his** heart only. Though he could still hear their laughter echoing around him and he felt how _happy_ Sora was and that made Roxas want to join them that much _more_. Because he was ever so lonely here among the darkness and the light.

He still wished he could be his own person again but he knew he couldn't change anything and happily accepted his fate. Still though, he dreamed of being among them, amongst all that laughter and friendship. Pretty soon the darkness that always seemed to appear whenever he had the desire to join them wrapped around his body and laid him into a peaceful slumber.

The next time he awoke, Roxas found that he wasn't in the same dark place within Sora's heart as he has been for the past year. "Roxas?" A voice suddenly spoke out, startling him enough that his eyes snapped open and he jerked upward, the fast motion caused his head to ache and his visioned darkened for a few moments, once it cleared he gasped to find Sora kneeling down in front of him.

Sora looked at him, ocean blue eyes widened in surprise, then his expression changed into that of joy. "Alright! It worked!" Sora laughed happily as he grasped Roxas' shoulders and shook him slightly. "Hey Kairi! Is she—?"

"Yeah, it worked for Naminè's too!"

At the mention of Naminè, of his special someone— Roxas immediately turned his head and saw Kairi propping her Nobody gently with her arms, Naminè was also stirring, if not slower then Roxas had moments ago. He turned to Sora, "Wh-What happened? What's going on?"

Sora gave him a sheepish look as he laughed and rubbed his nose. "Oh, _right_... You're probably really confused." He hummed as he thought for the right words to explain. "Well you see, I was told a while ago that I needed to save the people that are closest to my heart— People that made me who I am, King Mickey's friends— as well as you and Naminè are all connected to me. So I figured— or Riku figured that the way for me to save the two of you, was for you guys to become your own people."

Roxas' eyes widened as he listened to Sora's explanation. He couldn't believe it— He— he had... "I'm— I'm a Somebody?" He whispered in disbelief, his hand rose and clinched his chest. "I have... my own heart?"

Then Sora's hands were back on his shoulders. "Roxas, your own heart— You've _always_ had it. All of you did. Even when you were still in the Organization long before you woke me up, you had your own heart. It just took it a little while for it to form, but Xemnas—"

"— _Xemnas_ was the one who told all of you that you couldn't have hearts, that the only way to get hearts of your own was to create your own Kingdom Hearts." Riku interrupted, finishing Sora's sentence as he appeared out of no where and cause Roxas to jump slightly at the new voice. Roxas looked at the boy, and realized immediately that he looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it why or where he knew him from. "But that was a lie also. His true goal was to turn all of you into him, or rather Xehanort." Riku looked straight at him and walked over and held out his hand to Roxas. "What you went through, the pain and sadness... I probably didn't help lessen it by fighting you, or forcing you to give up you're existence. I wanted Sora to wake up... But maybe DiZ and I went about it the wrong way, all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Roxas looked at Riku's offering hand and suddenly remembered _exactly_ what had transpired between them. They had fought, they had fought for reasons Roxas really couldn't recall other then feeling a deep sadness and boiling anger. He looked at Riku and saw the boy's face was filled with guilt, saw that he was genuinely sorry for what happened, what he forced Roxas to do. And maybe it had something to do with his newly formed heart but, strangely, that was enough for him to forgive.

Roxas smiled and took his offered hand and allowed Sora's friend to help him to his feet. He gazed at his Somebody— or rather his _former_ Somebody and saw him smiling just as brightly as he held something out to him. "Here," Sora said with a laugh. "A little _'Welcome Back'_ present." Looking down he saw in Sora's hand, was a blue popsicle.

Something erupted deep inside Roxas' heart. His eyes widened as he gazed at the frozen treat as he remember what that thing exactly meant to him. What it had meant to him and Axel... Yes, Axel— that was the name of his best friend. _Axel: Number VIII,_ he was there when no one else bothered to be, he taught Roxas about friendship, and gave him someone to lean on when things got complicated.

Axel, who was sarcastic and intimidating but also could be wise and loyal.

He recalled how much it _hurt_ when Roxas thought Axel was killed in Castle Oblivion, and how _glad_ he was to see him when he appeared out of no where. His friend, who was all smiles and confidence, with his fondness of Sea-Salt ice cream and his huge amount determination, who was always there to lend an ear— to _listen_ or give an answer to a question. Who's first priority to protect and teach in the Organization from the very beginning; was Roxas.

Roxas recalled telling Axel that he couldn't trust him, because Axel had lied to him, had kept secrets about him and someone else, someone he couldn't remember. But really Axel wanted him to just take a breathe and _**listen**_ , to just let him explain as much as he could— And Roxas had only pushed him aside and left. _Yes_ , that was what he had done. He had abandoned the Organization, abandoned Axel— wanting so badly to find answers, to find this _Sora_ person that he was too stubborn to see how reckless he was being, and that cost him someone else that was important to him... why couldn't he remember?

Then DiZ shoved him into the Digital Twilight Town, altering his memories. And Roxas saw Axel again in that fake world. Axel had constantly tried to get him to come with him, back to Organization but he always refused because Roxas couldn't remember anything, among that world of code and data they had fought more then once and he finally remembered everything, learned the truth about who he was, about who Axel was and went back to Sora knowing he really didn't have much of a choice.

And then he watched Axel die, through Sora's eyes Roxas watched him fade away saying that all he wanted was to see his best friend again and all Roxas felt after that was an unbearable _sadness_ and _rage_ as he woke up for the first time and fought Sora— fought to avenge the only person that never stopped caring about him.

_"I'll see you later, Axel."_

_"Right back at ya, buddy."_

"Axel!" Roxas gasped out as he looked to Sora then to Kairi and Riku, ignoring the sudden headache that pounded against his skull. Silently hoping that his memories were wrong. "Where— Where is he?" His hand rose to his newly created heart, it pounded so fast from the fear he felt that Roxas could hear it in his ears. Sora, Riku and Kairi gave each other a look that Roxas recognized as hesitation. Immediately, _horror_ washed over him. "No... _No!_ " He whispered refusing to believe that Axel was truly gone as he backed away from them all and bolted out of the room.

He ran and ran until his lungs were burning and his feet ached. He would keeping running until the ache in his heart— the ache of losing Axel and being alone went away. Which he didn't think would happen anytime soon, _"You really thought I was annihilated? Don't be stupid!"_

"How can you be gone, Axel!?" And his chest hurt now like it had way back when he saw Axel fade away in front of him.

 _"I told you not to worry, and that I'd be back soon!"_ His eyes stung and he found that it was hard to swallow as he gasped for air as he continued to run.

It didn't matter that he didn't know where he was going, these green hallways with stars for windows all looked the same to him, but soon he found himself jumping through a portal and opening two large doors to— what he hoped, was outside and away from Sora, Riku and Kairi, away from their friendship that he had lost.

His feet hit the grassy ground when— "Oof!" He yelped out as he slammed into something and fell onto his back. " _Oww_." He gasped out and rubbed the back of his head, while his other arm wiped at his damp eyes with his sleeve.

"This is the _third_ time someone's run into me today..."

Realizing it was a person he had collided into Roxas sat up and through his grief, he started to apologize out of impulse. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't—" He choked on his own voice, the first thing he noticed... the _first thing_ his eyes landed upon was the person's blazing red hair, it spiked up in all different directions. Roxas only knew _one_ person who's hair was _**that**_ shade of red and _that_ wildly spikey. He stared at the man in disbelief, Roxas watched Axel regain his own bearings and turned around to face him.

"Hey, Sora. Sorry for blockin'—" Whatever Axel was about to say died long before they left his mouth. He gasped as stared at Roxas, his hand twitching forward. "R-Roxas?" His emerald eyes with such hope and sadness. "Is... Is that really you?"

"A-Axel?"

His friend looked on the verge of breaking down but he forced himself to stand perfectly still. "What— What was the last thing you said to me before we both disappeared?"

Roxas titled his head, confused by the question. Only to realize seconds later that Axel was making sure he truly remembered him. "I told you that I'd see you later."

Visibly, Axel's hands began shaking. "And what did I say?"

Roxas let out a chuckle as he remembered, his hand finding it's way to his heart and squeezed. "You said _'Right back at ya, buddy._ '"

And Roxas hadn't even seen Axel move before the taller man pulled him into an embrace. " _Roxas_ — I can't believe it..." The voice choked out as his arms tightened around him. "You're _**here**_ , I— I... I can't believe it." Vaguely, Roxas was aware of something wet dripping down his neck.

Axel was crying, just like he has done when the two of them had said goodbye for what they thought was the last time. And that made Roxas' heart ache more because Axel; to his core was never an emotional person, he never let himself get angry, he never cried or got scared, he was always calm, always level-headed and wise. And to see Axel this way, so uncharacteristicly not himself, Roxas knew that he and Naminè weren't the only ones who had hearts now. Soon the tears that stung his eyes before found their way down his cheeks, he cried as he returned the hug just as tightly.

He clung to Axel, crying like a lost child, clinging to Axel, feeling so happy and so sad at the same time as he buried his face in the other's shoulder. " _A-Axel!_ "

Axel let out a noise that was between a sob and a laugh as he continued to hold him closer. "H-Hey, buddy! It's alright! We're okay, you know?" He choked out, voice hoarse and barely there as he tried to comfort his young friend. "I promised you we'd meet again! That I'd bring you back, I always keep my promises." Roxas felt a hand ruffle the back of his hair as Axel spoke those words, but he could tell that Axel really didn't believe them, because at that time they had merely been empty promises.

Then suddenly it was Axel clinging to Roxas more so then before. It was if someone had flipped a switch, now their roles were reversed as the Flurry of Dancing Flames cried, his body trembling, knowing that he lost so much already and felt such sadness that it scared him to death to even _think_ that all this was just some cruel joke and Roxas would disappear as soon as he let him go. And Roxas felt all that and couldn't help but feel ashamed.

Because back when he left the Organization, he had been selfish and reckless. Too consumed with wanting to find answers and angry at Axel for lying to him that it clouded his judgment, making him leave, he treated Axel as the _bad guy_ , never really realizing that Axel had only done that to protect him as well as himself from his own loneliness.

Because Axel may never have liked things to be complicated, he may have made mistakes but that didn't make him a bad person. That doesn't mean he isn't beyond redemption, that he was beyond Roxas' forgiveness. And Roxas, himself, wasn't completely off the hook either, for he also made mistakes of his own. "I'm sorry, Axel. I never should have left, I never should have doubted you or our friendship."

A wheeze of air left Axel's mouth, pulling away enough to look at Roxas in the eyes. " _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing." Axel paused as he tried and failed to compose himself. "I _lied_ to you and kept secrets all for my own benefit, I was such a horrible friend all because I was too _**afraid**_ of loosing another friend. Like I lost Saïx— Like I lost _Isa_. I kept you in the dark because I was too scared of ending up alone again." Axel paused as he shivered, suddenly scared and haunted.

"And ironically, that's exactly what happened." Axel inhaled a low breathe, trying to calm his hysteria down before it got any worse. "I'm sorry, Roxas. For _everything_."

Roxas sniffled and tightly hold just a tad more. "I forgave you a long time ago, Axel." He said honestly, with a genuine smile on his face. "No matter what mistakes you or I have made in the past. We're best friends, nothing will ever change that. Have that memorized?"

Axel's face scrunched up in a grin as he began laughing hysterically. "Using my quote against me, Roxas! How _dare_ you! That is my line, you pipsqueak!" He ruffled the top of Roxas' blonde, spikey locks and made the younger join in on the laughter too.

"U-Um, Axel." A voice spoke out causing them both to look behind them and saw Naminè there along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as well as Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.

"Naminè?"

Naminè nodded her head and folded her hands together nervously. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Maybe if I never existed then the Organization wouldn't have used me to try and do such horrible things to us, to Sora and Xio—" Her speech was cut off when Axel reached a hand out and pulled her to him as well.

"Don't say that." He said firmly, almost sounding angry. "Never say that you shouldn't exist. We all have the right to exist in this world and I'm glad that you two have the chance to be your own people." He trailed off as he looked at Roxas and yanked at his arm, pulling the younger back into another embrace. "I'm so happy that I have you both with me again. I never thought that would ever be possible again."

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed contently. "I missed you, _**Access**_." He said jokingly, happily.

Axel thumped the back of his head, good naturally. Letting out a joyful llaugh. "Ha! I missed you too, zombie. _Both of you._ You have no idea how much." Axel stated with a snicker and let out a laugh that for the first time in what felt like decades, finally reached his heart.

And Axel, along with Roxas and Naminè felt whole again, even if distantly it felt like someone was missing within their group of happiness.

Unseen by anyone, a girl with blue eyes, short, black hair felt _joy_. A girl who was merely a puppet but then who merely _wasn't_ — who became so much more than that— looked on within the deepest part of Sora's heart, looked on and saw the three Nobodies turned Somebodies embracing, she sat forgotten by all her knew her, and smiled happily. Content that they all, even herself, found peace in the life they'd been given.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession Time; I've actually have had this written for a couple years now but never posted it for fear it never getting read or reviewed because well, fan girls can be so incredibly cruel. They either don't read or they bash it in the comments. and Mean reviews aren't what I'm looking for, cause I have very low self esteem when it comes to my writing even though I've gotten better at it. 
> 
> Now a couple of thing's. Yes I know I didn't write Xion getting her own heart and sadly she wasn't among that amazing group hug between Axel, Roxas and Namine. My reasoning is not because I hate Xion but that it's going to be a bit harder for Xion to come, even more so then Roxas (if Sora does manage to find a way save him) because Xion (yes i know this word it hated) is a puppet, she and Replica Riku never had hearts, its just going to take longer. But I hope they do find a way to bring her back, as well as Namine, because she matters too. 
> 
> Anyway, a penny for your thoughts? Please leave them in a comment and I will see you all next time.


End file.
